lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Setsuna Sakurazaki
Setsuna is an expert of the Kyoto Shinmei-Ryu fighting style as well as possessing knowledge of onmyo-jutsu. She takes her training very serious as she can always be seen training almost every day to keep her skills sharp continuously. She is extremely devoted to Konoka Konoe and as her protector she is very overprotective of her. She will not hesitate to harm anyone who comes near Konoka if ones intentions are impure or otherwise. While she may not appear to care about the well-beings of others on the surface, deep down, she truly does and will step in if need be to protect the lives of innocent people, her students included. She also feels a bit of admiration for Negi Springfield, having learned as well as trained along side him so much that she came to terms with what she was and learned to adapt and because of it, she wishes to show the same faith in others as Negi did for her. Overall, Setsuna may appear to be an intimidating person but she is actually a kind and caring person who is misunderstood quite often. Setsuna's heritage of being a half-demon crow had always been a touchy subject for her because she was exiled from her own tribe because having white wings were considered to be a bad omen, hinting that her wings were meant to be or supposed to be black but they turned out to be white, therefore causing her to suffer from albinism. She'd found it very hard to accept what she was before having met Konoka, Negi and the others. Over time, and with much training with her current fighting skills and eventual powers, she was able to overcome the disgust she had for herself. Another thing is devotion to protect Konoka, which always led to many awkward situations, causing their friends (former classmates), to assume that she was romantically interested in Konoka. And she was but Setsuna herself was having a hard time admitting this. She had stopped talking to Konoka for awhile because of an incident where she'd fallen into the river and Setsuna had blamed herself for it and so she decided that by punishing herself by keeping her distance, this was the better solution. Although extremely devoted to Konoka, Setsuna feels unworthy of protecting her, and tries to maintain an atmosphere of impersonality. Even to this day, she still feels that way despite being married to Konoka after finally gathering up the courage to admit her feelings to her, which at times she can become embarrassed when asked by other teachers or her students about her personal life. Appearance Setsuna is 5'7 with long straight black hair, with her fringe cut straight and lying on the ride side of her face and brow eyes. The left side of her fringe is pulled back and tied in a bunch by a braid from the side of her hair. She has the appearance of a beautiful woman with formidable sword skills. Her complexion is fair and her thin is build. Her usual choice of clothing is normally the traditional training uniform or a kimono. However, she has been known to wear a white suit consisting of a jacket and pants, blue colored long sleeved undershirt and a red colored sash tired around her waist where her sword is at her side as it can always be seen attached to her hip generally at all times. History Setsuna Sakurazaki was born in Kyoto, Japan in a tribe of crow demons, for her mother was a crow demon while her father was human, making her a half-human, half-demon breed. However, she was exiled from her tribe before she could even know, much less remember who her parents were because of her albino colored raven wings. Normally, crow demons have black wings but Setsuna was born with white ones, therefore, everyone in the tribe forced her parents to get rid of her for they believed the color of her wings was a sign of a bad omen and didn't want any bad luck to fall upon them. So at the age of only three years old, she was taken into the care of a man by the name of Eishun Konoe who passed down his nodachi to her and she became the guardian of his daughter, Konoka Konoe, both of the girls being of the same age. Konoka and Setsuna were friends from childhood and because of her fondness for her new best friend that had accepted her despite not knowing what she really was, she would affectionately address her as 'Kono-chan' or 'Ojou-sama'. Despite her dislike of what she was, she was just happy to be taken in by someone who was able to look past that fact and treat her like a human being. Konoka and her father did just that, especially Konoka whom she practically followed everywhere to make sure that she was safe and no harm fell before. However, because of an incident that which caused Konoka to fall into the river, Setsuna had stopped speaking to her, believing that it was her fault that she wasn't there to save her in time before she'd fallen in. As such, she punished herself even though Konoka ignored the incident and didn't blame her for it at all. She continued this silent treatment as they got older but protected her from afar. The two of them eventually became classmates at Mahora Academy where she continued to keep her distance. She appeared as nothing more than a serious warrior who cares about fighting and honor but in reality, she harbors deep feelings for Konoka and will not hesitate to protect her if need be. However, when their class took a trip to Kyoto in search of clues for Negi Springfield's father, Setsuna's connection with Konoka is revealed. Initially mistrusting of her true nature, Negi and Setsuna are forced to team up as a mercenary squad of eastern mages targets their fellow students, with Setsuna's main actions being both protecting her ojou-sama and fighting against rival shinmei-ryu student Tsukuyomi. While Setsuna's feelings towards Konoka are emphasized, she tries to avoid them initially in order to merely protect her, yet slowly gets in her good graces once again due to her intervention and the slow awakening of Konoka's own powers (partially due to an injury suffered by Setsuna in the midst of protecting her from the eastern mages.) Plot Setsuna becomes the third person to form a probationary contract with Negi in order to give Asuna Kagurazaka a better chance at fighting off a horde of demons while Negi attempts to reach Konoka. During the battle against Great Demon God 'Ryoumen Sukuna no Kami', she was forced to transform into her hanyo form to be able to rescue Konoka from Chigusa. This was the side of herself that she was trying to keep hidden from Konoka since childhood because she feared that if she knew what she was, the person that she wanted to protect would reject her. However, the law of her clan also states that when others have seen their hanyo form, they're mandated to leave those who have seen their true form and she did not wish to leave Konoka's side ever. It was only thanks to Negi's insistence for Setsuna to stay that kept her from running away before the end of the filed trip. Konoka also wanted Setsuna to stay and insisted that she did not care what she was so long as she had her best friend at her side. Setsuna, happy to hear this cried and thanked Konoka for saying that, for those where the words she'd wanted to hear for so many years from her. During the Mahora Festival's final day, Setsuna was again forced to transform into her hanyo form when she and the others were falling from high up in the sky after traveling back from the alternate future that Chao had made. Before she was forced to bring about her wings, Negi stopped her so that the other girls, excluding Asuna and Konoka, would not know of Setsuna's true nature. However, the rest of Negi's group (specifically Kaede, Ku Fei and the Library Club Trio) all found out later about Setsuna's wings during their training in preparation for their trip to Wales. After the Kyoto trip ended, Setsuna became more open towards her other classmates and Negi as her partner and later Konoka. Konoka often insisted that she call her 'Kono-chan' again like she used to when they were younger. But for Setsuna, addressing Konoka as 'Ojou-sama' was a force of habit that was unfortunately something that couldn't be broken. However, she still remained more a protector within the class as opposed to being more open about her feelings. It is through her protection of Negi at the start of the Mahora Festival that allows her to be one of the first to discover the power of the Cassiopeia and allow for a little bit of time for her to "let her hair down" and have fun instead of consistently remaining in guardian mode. However, she is one of the first to question her classmate Chao's motives towards her kind gesture and her connection towards the festival. During the Mahora Fighting Tournament, she sends a mini-scout alongside Takamichi to investigate Chao while she herself takes part in the battles on the surface. Unfortunately none of Setsuna's battles turned out to be easy for her, being forced to face Asuna in the first round, the anger and torment of Evangeline's mind games in the quarterfinals, and even Negi himself in the semi-finals, where she finally falls. She later accompanies Konoka with Negi and some of the others to Wales, but her badge is never targeted in the Badge Collection game, though she felt uneasy to wear it since the new club name on the badge is none other than 'white wing' in Latin. She and the rest of the White Wing club enter the portal to the Magic World, only to wind up in battle with Fate himself. She barely saved Konoka in time from being turned into stone, by protecting her with her wings. However, she and the others could not stop Fate from destroying the magical gateway, causing a massive explosion of displacement magic, which scattered her, and all the members of the White Wing across the magical world. At first, her whereabouts were unknown, but it’d been confirmed that she was accompanied with Asuna. The two saw Negi and Kotarou's stadium battles and were able to send word to Negi that they are alright, promising to meet up with them at a place called Ostia. The two of them reunited with Negi in Ostia. Later, she and Kaede were challenged by a bounty hunters group known as Canis Niger ("Black Hounds"), who had laid a trap for them in the form of a lightning mine, which was diverted by Asuna. After returning to Ostia, during Negi's negotiations with Fate, Tsukuyomi confronted her and she fights with her. After the tournament, Setsuna accompanied Konoka, and during that time she deals with an inner turmoil, her conflict of her happiness or for the safety of Konoka because of her 'lack' of skill. She eventually makes a pactio with Konoka with the goal of becoming her partner as a Magister Magi with a very long kiss that resulted in a new pactio card. It was from that point on that Setsuna's feelings for Konoka had already been known and that she had accepted them which, of course, made her happy. Later on, Setsuna with help from Craig and Tosaca rescues Negi from Godel during their initial confrontation. Setsuna helps support Negi in aerial fighting during the battle en-route to the Gravekeeper's palace. As they reunite with the others they enter gravekeeper's palace and quickly encounter a enemy, who looks just like Zazie. She is then effected by Zazie's artifact however eventually breaks out of it due to Negi wreaking it by breaking out himself. As Mana stays behind to battle Zazie's sister Poyo they move on a head where Setsuna begins to clash with Tsukuyomi. As the battle rages on Setsuna notices the blade Tsukuyomi prepares to use the Fey Blade: "Hina" an evil demonic blade that posses the body of the user in order to give that user power. As Tsukuyomi uses the blade and it takes over her body and the battle between the two truly begins. After a while, Tsukuyomi has manage to get the Advantage against Setsuna, and told her that she's wonderful and laughs. Setsuna told her that the 1.2 billion people in the world is going to die and that she can still laugh. Tsukuyomi told her that what's the meaning in that, and she (Setsuna) cares only for His "Ojou-sama" (Konoka) and that Mundus Magicus is just an illusion. She, like the rest of the class, assisted Negi in saving Nagi and defeating the Mage of the Beginning. As a devoted servant of Magister Magi Konoe Konoka, she was a wandering existence for a long time. However, she had come to the realization that as long as she is able to be by Konoka's side, she didn't care where she went. Setsuna graduated from Mahora Academy along with Konoka and the two have been inseparable ever since. In 2012, Setsuna and Konoka became married to one another and they both took on jobs as teachers at the prestigious Tsukuba Academy where Negi currently attends school since he decided not to stay behind and remain a teacher at Mahora Academy. Setsuna is the sponsor for the Kendo Club as well as teaching Latin and Ninth Grade Physical Ed and Health. She lives in the faculty dorm, sharing a room with Konoka though the two of them are using the money that they earn from their teaching jobs to save up for a place of their own, together. Relationships Konoka Konoe : Konoka is the childhood friend of Setsuna Sakurazaki who up until they became students at Mahora Academy, had stopped talking to for awhile because of an incident in which case Konoka had fallen into the river and Setsuna blamed herself for not being there to protect her. As such, she punished herself from speaking to Konoka even though she wasn't aware that Konoka didn't blame her for the incident in the slightest and wanted them to start back talking to one another again. Her devotion and affection for Konoka has led many to believe that she is in love with her in which case, this has been proven to be true but Setsuna often denied it out of embarrassment because she didn't want her classmates and friends to judge her because of her feelings. She also believed that Konoka wouldn't accepted her if she knew what she truly was but of course, this also did not matter to Konoka as she just wanted her friend back. However, she eventually got over this embarrassment (at least when it came to them) and admitted her feelings to Konoka. The two of them got married and are working at Tsukuba Academy together as teachers. Setsuna is still very much overprotective of Konoka and only because embarrassed to talk about her relationship with Konoka when her students and other faculty members ask. Powers & Abilities Pactio Gladiara Alata: Setsuna formed two pactios: One with Negi Springfield and the other with Konoka Konoe. Setsuna's Pactio artifact with Negi is Sica Shishikushiro, a complementary shoto, or, wakizashi. In addition to being an extra blade, it is able to multiply into 16 copies and attack the target like a swarm of wasps, surrounding them in a barrier of sorts in which they are trapped in and thenceforth electrocuted. Takemikazuchi is Setsuna's Pactio artifact with Konoka (proving more than one pactio can result). The Pactio included a brand new card design as well. It's a sword that is made up of three pieces: a double edged-blade and a separate hilt, which are connected in suspension by a glowing orb, located at the middle of the sword. By receiving energy from Konoka, Setsuna can make the sword grow even larger and much more powerful. To activate the pactios, she would have to say the following command that is 'Adeat'. To return her pactio weapons back into their card form, she would have to say 'Abeat' which means to 'return'. *Shika Shishikuro - Setsuna uses her artifact full force by creating and using all 16 blades at once. *Inatsurubi no Katama (Cage of Entwined Lighting) - Setsuna uses all 16 blades and creates a lighting force around the target that traps them and stops them from moving, block outside attacks and attacks the target with overwhelming force. Master Swordsmanship Specialist : Setsuna's fighting style, the Shinmei-Ryu, is the same style practiced by the Aoyama family. She is able to execute techniques such like Zanganken, Zankusen and Hyakka Ryoan. Ki Techniques : Besides her fighting skills, Setsuna also has some ability to manipulate magic as part of her combat training. An example of this is her being able to use paper dolls to create doppelgangers of other people. She can also transfer part of her ki or life force into a paper doll, resulting in a super deformed version of herself called Chibi-Setsuna. Crow Demon Abilities : As a hanyo (in her case, half-crow demon), she possesses albino crow wings which enables her to fly. Setsuna Gallery setsunaandkonoka.jpg|Setsuna & Konoka in their Mahora Academy uniforms. setsunasakurazaki.jpg setsunasakurazaki001.jpg setsunasakurazaki003.jpg setsunasakurazaki004.jpg setsunapactio001.jpg|Setsuna's Pactio w/Negi Springfield - Sica Shishikushiro setsunapactio002.JPG|Setsuna's Pactio w/Konoka Konoe - Takemikazuchi Trivia *Setsuna is very similar to Suì-Fēng from the series Bleach. Setsuna and Soifon are both powerful fighters and they share a girl on girl crush with Konoka & Yoruichi. Also they share a similar past both Setsuna and Soifon are guardians to heirs to a noble family (Konoka & Yoruichi) and eventually became best friends. *She is half human/crow demon. Also See *Negima *Mage *Konoka Konoe *Half Demons